


April Fool's Day

by sullaem (himpoepoe)



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himpoepoe/pseuds/sullaem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April Fool’s Day was right around the corner -- a lawful and righteous day that provided a legitimate excuse to test one’s lover with lies while blaming everything on “tradition.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fool's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [만우절](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33646) by marge. 



> All translations are interpretations rather than a direct conversion of literal meaning from one language to another -- as such, they are inevitably limited to and dependent on the interpreter’s biased perceptions and style of expression (which is unfortunate in this case since I’m not actually a writer. I’m just someone who happens to understand both Korean and English). I tried to stay as close to the literal meaning of the original text as possible, but for the sake of readability and flow, I had to paraphrase and tweak the wording in some parts and hope it adequately captured the spirit of the original. Marge-nim’s work is superior in every way and I didn’t come close to doing her wonderful writing justice. Huge thanks to my dearest mcheropants for being my dream beta girl!! Any mistakes are mine and mine alone.
> 
> There are many parts that are italicized throughout the fic. Very often in kfic, parts that appear to be dialogue are not set apart with quotation marks and readers have to rely on context and their own intuition to judge whether they’re actually spoken aloud, or simply internal monologue. I debated whether I should use quotation marks to make these parts less ambiguous, but decided against it in an attempt to stay true to the author’s style.
> 
> [150701 Edit] I have put single quotation marks around dialogue within paragraphs to make it less ambiguous whether it's spoken aloud. Internal monologue is still italicized. Again, in the original work, these lines have no such punctuations to set them apart.

Jinki was draped across the table. In a way, his stillness -- combined with the way he had his forehead, nose, and lips nailed soundly into the glass top -- made it appear as if he were dead. Taemin, who had walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water before going out, felt shocked by a sudden damp, dark energy that stopped him dead in his tracks. Here, there, and everywhere, the people he called his hyungs were dragging the dorms’ atmosphere down into a depressing gloom. Thinking it would be best to just leave things alone, Taemin crept toward the refrigerator attempting to make as little noise as possible. Unfortunately for him, as soon as he brushed past the table Jinki lifted his head and turned it directly toward him.

 

“Taemin-ah.”  
“Yes?”  
“What’s Jonghyun doing?”

 

 _Look at this guy, asking me as if he hadn’t been pretending to wipe the floor with the rag he normally wouldn’t even touch just so he could have an excuse to walk around in front of our room earlier._ Taemin thought of Jonghyun -- who wasn’t doing anything in particular other than lazing around -- and gave a perfunctory reply.

 

“He’s in his room.”  
“I know that. Can I go in now?”  
“Jonghyunnie hyung is still upset.”  
“So I can’t go in yet?”

 

“I don’t know either.” Taemin gulped down his water in a haste to leave, but Jinki peeled the rest of his body off the table and beckoned with his fingers. 'Give me some water too. Hyung’s heart is aching. _Heooh...'_ He let out a sigh.

 

“What do I do..........”  
“He’ll probably get over it by tomorrow.”

 

Taemin handed Jinki a full glass of water. Jinki downed it quickly in great big gulps as if his heart really were aching and burning inside of him. With a blank expression on his face, he put the glass down and draped himself over the table once more. _Haaaaaaaaaa..._ He heaved a sigh as if the world were ending. Taemin’s expression grew more concerned as he began to wonder whether his hyungs’ situation might not be more serious than he thought this time around, but then --

 

“I can’t do it tomorrow.”  
“.......”  
“April Fool’s is today......”

 

"I’ve thought up so many ways to prank Jonghyun all day but at this rate I won’t be able to pull off a single one of them. Wait, what if Jonghyun doesn’t get over it tomorrow, or even the day after that? Taemin-ah, am I getting dumped? Taemin-ah, can you hit me? Maybe Jonghyun will look at me if he sees I’m hurt. No wait, what if he says, ‘Yeah, that’s what you get. You deserve to get hit.’ What do I do if he says that?" 

 

“Seriously, what should I do, Taemin-ah?”

 

".......Ugh, figure it out yourselves^^;;;;" Taemin hurried and fled the dorms. 

 

 

 

 

*

 

Jonghyun hadn’t been in a good mood recently, perhaps because of spring fever. Any other year, he would have been bouncing around the dorm excitedly saying _they should all go flower viewing because the flowers are out!!!_ , but this year was strangely quiet because he would stay in his room writing songs even when they had no schedule. And well, this wasn’t the only reason Jonghyun was different from before. Jinki thought that maybe the so-called “seven-year-itch” had finally caught up to them after years of being together without any problems. It was a little too slight to call it a full-blown seven-year-itch, but that was what it felt like to Jinki all the same. So in an attempt to lighten the mood, Jinki tried things like sneaking up on Jonghyun from behind to play tricks on him, but Jonghyun only glared and growled at him to “grow up already.” And he didn’t even worry or try to interfere when Jinki stayed out late at night. Before, Jonghyun would nag at Jinki once every sixty seconds to stop playing video games; now, when Jinki yelled, “Yah, I broke another record!!” at the top of his lungs, Jonghyun merely glanced at him before coolly replying, “Oh, chuka chuka,” and quickly passing him by. Whether or not Jinki went out, came in, drank, got drunk, or drank himself sick, the old Jonghyun who would bombard him with questions about where he was going, and press him about who he was meeting, had disappeared.

 

‘Jonghyun’s become too loose.’  
‘.......’  
‘I need to find a way to make Jonghyun kneel before me again.’

 

Jinki declared this with flaming eyes and clenched fists. Kibum smacked him upside the head.

 

‘Dumbass, get a grip. That’s just what happens when you’ve been seeing each other for a whole five years.’

 

_What?_

_This feeling of boring, barely passable satisfaction -- this is normal? When we’ve only been together for five years??_

_I refuse to accept this!_

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

When they were heading home in their van after finishing their schedule that day, Jinki rejected his regular shotgun seat in favour of sitting next to Jonghyun. Minho, who always sat with Jonghyun in the back seat, gave Jinki an odd look that he chose to ignore. Jonghyun had already gotten in his seat and had started fiddling with his phone; when Jinki came next to him he looked up and reached out to take his hand, naturally. And continued using his phone with his left hand, naturally. Although it wasn’t quite winter yet, the season was changing and Jinki’s hands had become chapped from the cold. Jonghyun rubbed the back of his hand and nagged at him to put on some lotion, and showed him texts from his group chats from time to time while cracking up. Jinki tried resting his chin on Jonghyun’s shoulder, shoving his head into his chest, and smacking him on the thigh a few times just because. But Jonghyun seemed to accept all of this as his regular mischief and kept his eyes focused solely on his phone. Jinki leaned forward and stuck his head between Jonghyun and his phone. Jonghyun only looked at him in bemusement as he stared up at him with his head cocked at an awkward slant.

 

‘What’s wrong?’  
‘Jonghyunnie doesn’t like Jinki, does he?’  
‘What.’  
‘You don’t love me?’  
‘What kind of nonsense is that?’  
‘You love me?’  
‘I do.’  
‘Tell me you love me.’  
‘I love you.’  
‘That’s not it!’  
‘What are you even talking about?’

 

_This languid atmosphere as if we’re a married couple of twenty years with two kids, this isn’t what I want!_

Jinki grabbed Jonghyun’s phone from his hand, tossed it aside, and took him by the collar. 'Yah. I haven’t played ‘Windrunner’ in a whole week.' 'Oh yeah?' 'And I’ve only played ‘Pang Pang Pang’ twice today.' 'Oh yeah?' 'What, ‘oh yeah?’ Is that all you have to say?' 'Then what else am I supposed to say?' 'You’re only gonna stare at your phone when I haven’t been playing any games or going out drinking lately and I’m sitting here next to you with eyes only for you?!' Jinki shook the fists he had balled around Jonghyun’s collar, and Jonghyun laughed. Then he grabbed Jinki right then and there and buried him against his chest. As Jinki pounded Jonghyun’s chest complaining that he couldn’t breathe, he thought to himself:

_This screw needs to be tightened, indeed._

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

The opportunity came to him quickly. April Fool’s Day was right around the corner -- a lawful and righteous day that provided a legitimate excuse to test one’s lover with lies while blaming everything on “tradition.” 

On March 31st, it was said that Jinki wandered off somewhere else after finishing up his schedule. 'Hyungseok said he’s on holiday from work so I’ll be out with friends tonight.' Manager hyung seemed fairly indifferent to this announcement, and Jonghyun also appeared not to care when Jinki looked over at him, curious for his reaction. Jonghyun simply told him not to drink too much and waved him off. Jinki, who honestly hadn’t been thinking about drinking at all that night, was offended by Jonghyun who automatically assumed he would be if he was going out with his friends. 

So it was said that Jinki resolved to get piss drunk and teach Jonghyun a lesson by not refusing any drinks coming his way and diligently drinking as much alcohol as possible. His eyes became unfocused, his speech slurred, and his steps grew unsteady. Fascinatingly enough, his mind was still completely clear. When he glanced at the clock, it was about two in the morning. Jinki went outside and felt a little sobered up by the fresh air. Checking his phone, he saw that there were no messages from Jonghyun. Well, there was one, but _[I’m going to bed early don’t overdo it tonight]_ was all. There was admittedly a time when Jinki longed for Jonghyun to be this lax about things, but for whatever reason at the moment his lips drew themselves into a pout. 

Jinki took a cab and began heading home. In the entire twenty minutes it took to get to the dorms, he couldn’t keep a grin off his face as he cooked up all sorts of ways to test Jonghyun’s love for him. The taxi driver occasionally shot him strange looks in the rearview mirror as he kept giggling to himself, but he didn’t pay him much mind.

 

[jonghyun-ah]  
[hyunah]  
[hyunnie hunnie]  
[baby]  
[r u asleep?]  
[r u really sleeping?]  
[ㅠㅠidk where i am]  
[i took a taxi and it keeps taking me somewhere weird]  
[what do i do?]  
[ㅠㅠ]  
[i’m so scared jonghyun-ah]

 

Jinki ended his barrage of texts in KakaoTalk and called Jonghyun twice. He planned to hang up as soon as he heard the call connect so he could just leave a record of missed calls. _If I overdo it it’ll be too obvious...... should I stop here? This isn't as much fun as it would be if he were reacting right away, but he’s already asleep.._ In the short interval between getting out of the cab and walking through the apartment complexes to their dorms, Jinki absent-mindedly put his cell phone away in his pocket.

 

 

 

 

*

 

_Jonghyun’s probably asleep. He hasn’t been able to sleep well these days so he’ll probably wake up in the middle of the night and check his phone. I’ll be lying in wait on Taemin’s bed and when Jonghyun dashes out I’ll go after him and hug him from behind. Then he’ll say something like, ‘Augh, you scared me!’ and get all mad. Then I’ll say it was just a prank for April Fool’s Day, and that I failed because he was already asleep, and we’ll hug each other and kiss each other *chok chok* and fall asleep until morning holding each other tight and it’ll be a happy ending. I’ll have to ask Taemin to switch rooms with me tonight._

When Jinki had thought up to here, the elevator doors opened. He pressed the passcode for their door lock, _tik, tik, tik, tik,_ and opened the door to three dongsaengs standing with their eyes bugged out wide.

_Eh?_

 

“You weren’t sleeping?”  
“What is this? Hyung?”  
“Huh?”  
“Did you not see Jonghyunnie hyung go out just now?”  
“Jonghyunnie?”  
“He must have taken the stairs. I mean. What’s going on?”  
“You said you were taken away by a creepy taxi.”  
“Jonghyunnie hyung went all deadly pale and ran out.”  
“Ah, that......”  
“.......”  
“It was a joke.”  
“What?”  
“Because it’s April Fool’s today.”

 

Kibum, Minho, and Taemin’s faces contorted in disgust one by one. _Are you insane?!_ Kibum screeched and hurriedly began making a phone call. 

 

“Jjong where are you? Have you left the apartment? Come back.”  
“Is that Jonghyun?”  
“Just come back up. Jinki hyung just got here. Uh huh. He’s here. He got home completely fine.”

 

 _Something feels wrong._ To avoid Kibum’s death glares, Jinki lowered his eyes and turned his face slightly toward Minho, who was looking down at him with an expression that said he couldn’t be more pathetic if he tried.

 

“Is that the kind of prank you should pull on your boyfriend?”  
“Was Jonghyun really serious? I thought he’d be asleep.”  
“He went berserk and ran out like a total madman.”

 

'Aigoo. What is all this at two in the morning. Calm Jonghyunnie hyung down and hurry up and go to sleep yourself.' Taemin and Minho went back to their rooms. _Yeah, I can just calm him down and everything will be fine._ Jinki nodded to himself, but he couldn’t get rid of the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Kibum, who was standing next to him still nagging on and on about something, soon escaped to his room when they heard the sound of the doorlock beeping. Even after the door opened and closed and Jonghyun entered the doorway, the living room was deadly quiet as if Jinki were the only person standing there. 

 

“......Jonghyun-ah.”  
“What happened?  
“I, uh......”  
“Why didn’t you pick up your phone.”  
“Ah, I left it in my pocket......”

 

Jinki quickly took out his phone. In that short amount of time, he’d missed a significant number of calls. He usually missed his calls anyway because he always kept his phone silenced, but who would have known it would carry such an adverse effect as this? Jinki furtively searched Jonghyun’s expression and put his phone back into his pocket.

 

“You see, I, because today is April Fool’s Day...... I was drinking too and I just wanted to play a little prank.”  
“Prank?”  
“.......”  
“You call this a prank?”

 

Jonghyun’s eyes were cold. He looked Jinki up and down and let out a deep sigh. He tossed his car keys onto the floor of the living room, sat down on the spot, and buried his face into his hand.

 

“......Jonghyun-ah.”  
“.......”  
“Jonghyun-ah, I’m sorry.”  
“.......”  
“I shouldn’t have done that.”  
“.......”  
“Look at me. Jonghyun-ah. Please?”

 

Occasional sniffling noises. The sound of damp breathing. It seemed like Jonghyun might be crying. Jinki had asked him to look up but couldn’t bring himself to continue urging him in case he really was crying. _I made Jonghyun cry. I made Jonghyun cry because of a stupid prank like this._ Jinki really just wanted to start crying himself. After a long while, Jonghyun finally looked up to reveal bloodshot eyes. His palm and the rims of his eyes were soaked with tears. Jinki quickly raised his hand to wipe them away, but Jonghyun glared at him even more coldly than before and suddenly got up from the floor. Jinki, who had been sitting down beside him, stared at him blankly; Jonghyun stared back for a while before finally turning around.

 

“Lee Jinki. Don’t live like that.”  
“.......”  
“If you follow me inside I swear I’ll break everything.”

 

_......Ah, seriously, what do I do?_

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

[kibum]  
[bum-ah]  
[jonghyunnie won’t come out of his room]  
[he won’t answer my kkt or my calls]  
[what should i do?]  
[he even locked his doorㅜㅜ our jonghyunnie didn’t even eat lunch]  
[our jonghyunnie must be hungry]  
[if jonghyunnie loses weight i'll get sad and start losing weight too]  
[and if i lose weight i’ll lose en e rgy and get all weak]  
[then i won’t be able to flip the micstand]  
[and i’ll fall over during practice and hurt myself]  
[and sprain my ankle]  
[break my leg]  
[then jonghyunnie will get sad and lose even more weight]  
[and j’ll be sad too and lose even more weight]  
[then we’ll just be skin and bones]

[That’s enoughㅡㅡ]

[ㅜㅜ]  
[kibum-ah]  
[i’m serious]

[Grab him when he’s coming out of the bathroom then]

[he’ll get mad at meㅜㅜ]

[Oh ffs just figure it out yourselves!!!!!!!!!]

 

_What do I do, sobs._

 

 

 

*

 

Come to think of it, Jonghyun hadn’t come out of his room even once throughout Jinki’s observation today. He hadn’t eaten breakfast or lunch, and it was already time for dinner. He’d never even gone to the bathroom. Not eating was somewhat understandable because Jonghyun usually didn’t eat much anyway, but there was no way he wouldn’t have to go to the bathroom sometime soon. And Jinki needed something that could penetrate Jonghyun’s defenses within that time. Suddenly, Jinki sprang up from his bed. He had remembered a prank Hyungseok and his gang had played on him when they’d been drinking the night before. Jinki searched through the pockets of his coat and retrieved a fake rubber cockroach. His friends had placed one on his shoulder as a practical joke, which had failed miserably since Jinki wasn’t the type to be afraid of bugs.

.......Jonghyun, on the other hand.

 

 

 

*

 

Jinki opened his door slightly and crouched down before the thin crack. He was carefully observing Jonghyun and Taemin’s room. And this labor didn’t last long. After about ten minutes had passed, Jonghyun’s bedroom door flung open. He was heading toward the bathroom with a grim expression on his face. Jinki took this opportunity to dash straight into Jonghyun’s room, even taking care to wear socks to muffle his footsteps. Once he slipped inside, he could see the glow of the computer monitor was the only source of light in the otherwise darkened room. _Our Jonghyunnie must have been working on his songs._ After surveying the room, Jinki placed the rubber cockroach on the computer mouse and fled back into his room. He stuck himself to his door once more and waited for Jonghyun to emerge from the bathroom. He heard the sound of a toilet flush; hands being washed; someone leaving the bathroom; and entering a bedroom. Jinki closed his eyes and began counting down.

_5,_  
_4,_  
_3,_  
_2,_  
_1,_

_Ding!_

 

“Ack, bu, bug, yah, Tae, Tae, Taemi, mi, ah, yah!!!!!!!!! Someone get over here right now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

_Ehehe. Cute Jonghyunnie._

 

 

 

*

 

When Jinki raced into Jonghyun’s room, he saw that he’d plastered his whole body against the wall. Jonghyun’s eyes wandered around the room uneasily; then, avoiding Jinki’s eyes, he pointed toward his computer. 

 

“What is it?”  
“Co, cockroach.”  
“Really? Whoa, you’re right. That thing is huge.”

 

Jinki casually pulled out a tissue and covered the toy stuck to the mouse. Jonghyun stared at him in horror as he grasped it tightly in his fist. Jinki grinned slyly. 

 

“Did the bug scare you?”  
“You can leave now.”  
“Jonghyun-ah. Come on, hyung caught the bug for you.”

 

'Look at me for a second. Please?' Jinki said, and took a step forward. Jonghyun sighed and glared at him as he sat down on the edge of the bed. 

 

“It was fake, wasn’t it.”  
“Huh? ...No......”  
“It’s fake. Give me the tissue.”  
“No. It’s real. It’s alive. It’s moving around in my hand right now.”  
“Aish. Open up your hand.”  
“If I open my hand the cockroach will come out and charge at you.”  
“Hilarious.”  
“If I’m hilarious will you forgive me?”  
“Shut up.”

 

Jinki slowly opened up his hand. _Ta-da._ The bug that had been mashed into his fist was revealed, completely intact. Jonghyun, who had been frowning, sighed as he confirmed that it was fake and began glaring at Jinki again. 'Hyung, you really want to be like this even in this situation?' Then Jinki flung the rubber cockroach outside the room and carefully sat next to Jonghyun on the bed. He leaned down and stuck his head below Jonghyun’s face to look up at him the way he had done in the van a few days earlier. Jonghyun pushed his face away. 

 

“I’m still mad at you.”  
“I’m sorry, Jonghyun.”  
“Whatever.”  
“It was really just a joke. I just wanted to find out how much Jonghyunnie worries about me.”  
“Stop talking. You’re being annoying.”  
“I’m really sorry, ok? Forgive me.”  
“I told you to stop.”  
“Jonghyun-ah......”  
“You wanted to know how much I worry about you?”  
“.......”  
“Just a few days ago you were saying some nonsense about me not loving you anymore. What’s gotten into you lately?”  
“.......”  
“There’s only so much one person can take. Enough is enough.”

 

Jinki raised his butt to scoot closer to Jonghyun, and leaned his head against his shoulder. Jonghyun shook his shoulder and told him to get off, but Jinki kept his temple firmly planted against him. He even linked his arms through Jonghyun’s and clung to him. Normally they didn’t make a habit of linking arms because they found it embarrassing to do as two grown men, but somehow today, it felt natural. 

 

“Have you caught spring fever lately?”  
“Me?”  
“Mhm.”  
“Why do you ask that all of a sudden?”  
“You don’t seem like you’re in a very good mood these days.”  
“.......”  
“You stay in your room all the time, and you won’t play with me.”  
“Is that so. Maybe I do have spring fever.”  
“You don’t care even if I go out somewhere.”  
“.......”  
“Or if I drink, or meet someone, or get home late.”  
“That’s the reason you’ve been saying all that nonsense lately, huh?”  
“What? No it isn’t?”  
“It is.”  
“Nuh uh.” 

 

A weary sigh escaped Jonghyun’s lips. He leaned his head against Jinki’s. Jinki smiled slightly as he felt the weight of Jonghyun press against him. _The Jonghyun that forgives me whenever I say something vulnerable hasn’t changed. He hasn’t changed. I’m so relieved._

 

“I just thought that sort of thing would be okay between us now.”  
“Why?”  
“It’s been five years. And it’s not like I can’t trust you.”  
“So you acted differently before because you didn’t trust me?”  
“Are you gonna keep twisting my words?”  
“No. Keep going.”  
“I’m just trying to accept that even if you stay out late, drink a lot, come home late at night, or don’t listen to me, that’s all just part of who you are. There’s nothing wrong with enjoying socializing and being with people and I’ve finally come to realize that it’s suffocating of me to try to interfere with all of those things, that's all.”  
“It’s not suffocating.”  
“But you didn’t like it when I interfered.”  
“It’s not that I didn’t like it.”

 

Jonghyun leaned back and laid himself on the bed. Jinki, who had been leaning against his shoulder, fell back with him. A grin spread across his face as he pulled Jonghyun into his arms.

 

“I know you were only like that because you cared about me.”  
“So. You pulled something like this because you thought I didn’t care about you anymore?”  
“Well, in part......”

 

 _Ugh._ Jonghyun huffed in annoyance and struggled to push Jinki’s arm away. Jinki paid this no heed and clung to him even more tightly. 'I’m not letting you go.' He wrapped both legs around Jonghyun and hugged him close. Because the lower halves of their legs were dangling off the bed, their current position was rather uncomfortable. Jonghyun sat up with Jinki still hanging off his body and moved both of them to the head of the bed. Jinki giggled as he watched Jonghyun adjust their position without complaint despite him probably being heavy and irritating to move.

 

“I’ll be good from now on.”  
“It’s not like you’re a little kid.”  
“Be more obsessive over me.”  
“You’re insane.”  
“I like obsessive, possessive Jonghyun.”

 

Jonghyun finally laughed along with him. He sighed, a little lighter than before; then he turned to wrap his arms around Jinki and closed his eyes. Trapped awkwardly in Jonghyun’s arms, Jinki began to pat his back. _Pat. Pat._ Jonghyun opened his eyes at the steady patting of Jinki’s hand, and pecked a kiss next to his eye.

 

“Don’t ever do anything like last night again. I honestly felt my heart drop down to my ankles.”  
“Okay.”  
“I’ll actually kill you.”  
“Quit pretending to be tough.”  
“I’m serious.”  
“Okay, okay.”

 

 _You think I’m joking, right? I said I got it. You need to take this more seriously. I am serious. I’m always serious in front of Jonghyunnie._ As they bickered back and forth, the sound of the door lock went off -- _tik, tik, tik, tik_ \-- and the front door opened. Wondering if the other members had come home, Jinki and Jonghyun raised their heads and saw Kibum standing in the doorway. After finally untying the complicated laces of his boots, Kibum walked into the living room, saw the two hyungs clutching each other in Jonghyun’s bedroom, and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

 

“You two are a goddamn sight. And with the door open and everything.”

 

 _Do you guys have no shame?_ Kibum slammed the door shut, and then--

 

“Ee, yah, yah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cock!!!!!ROACH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

\--began to scream. Hearing Kibum’s screeches through the door, Jinki lifted his head from Jonghyun’s embrace and started snickering. Jonghyun flicked his forehead and pecked another soft kiss on his lips. _Yeah. Just because we’ve grown more comfortable, natural, and used to each other doesn’t mean we’re not in love. It’s nothing I can’t tolerate. This is all part of our love, after all._ It was a sweet, evening, like always.

**Author's Note:**

> \- “Chuka chuka” is a cute way of saying “congratulations.”  
> \- “Chok chok” -- or, more accurately, “jjok jjok” (I romanized it differently in the fic purely for aesthetic reasons) -- is an onomatopoeia for cute kissy noises.


End file.
